Point of Divergence
by Domain627
Summary: I have no idea how this happened... I'm supposed to be dead yet I was reborn in a world I'm too familiar with, where advanced technology is focused on warfare. What differences can I make in this world? Am I the only one sent here? OC Self-Insert.


Disclaimer: Except for the OC, everything else belong to their respective owners.

This story is like a self-insert, where the OC from the real world ended up coming to a fictional world.

Reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of Divergence<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>How long was it since I was born here? If I recall it was 20 years, but even now I can't understand why I am sent here. Such a thing would be deemed impossible where I came from, for the world I was born in wasn't supposed to be real.<p>

My name is Leo Ramirez and born in the United States, but that wasn't my true name. My old name was Joseph Davis, before I supposedly met my end before even stepping on a single battlefield. I never expected to die from a driving off a cliff and into the water below on January 7, 2015, in my world's time.

I was 19 years old when the incident happen, moments after persuading my parents on my decision to enlist in the U.S Marine Corps. I felt that I could do much good fighting against those who would prey on the weak. I was confident with my abilities when it comes to fighting, since I gotten myself into trouble before and had to fight my way out.

There were concerns that I was playing too much shooters games, especially the Call of Duty series. They thought me playing as soldiers fighting for a "just" cause was the reason I decided to join. The truth is that I wanted to join the Marines long before I became a fan of the series. I have to admit, the latest in the series was really impressive.

I would to explain the events leading to the crash or event my life, but that is a story for another time. I wasn't in the mood to talk about fully on the life I was forced to leave behind. I can at least say what my last thoughts were as I was clinging for life on the driver's seat as I was running out of air while submerged.

'I hope the afterlife would be more exciting than this life…'

What I didn't expect was to be reborn in this world, starting out as a baby and then becoming an adult. It disturbs me that I have to relive my life in an unknown world and be raised by new parents, but I managed to move forward with my new lease of life. This, I can talk a little bit about.

I was reborn into a well-off family that had a military history going as far to the 2nd World War. My father here was a retired Marine that held the rank of Major and served for about 22 years. He was a bit hard on me since he wanted me to be the best, for he wished for me to continue the family's history of being part of the U.S. military. I was pleased with my high grades and was proud of me when I enlisted in the Marines.

In this world, I finally was about to join the U.S Marine Corps, but it was much harder than I expected. Understand the weapons of war, building up the endurance required and handle stress, it was tough. But it was indeed a challenge here, for this worlds technology were decades ahead of the world I left behind. I have…

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you alright Ramirez?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and regained my surroundings. Seems that I was making an autobiography or something like it in my head. I looked around and saw I was in what looks like a hanger, with soldiers standing in formation, tanks moving to various positions and non-combat personal moving around armaments. I was among a large squad of marines, all of us in combat fatigues and exoskeletons, holding our weapons.<p>

Around me some of the marines were nervous, for this was their first engagement. Others were comfortable, most likely either being veterans of many battles or were not afraid of what we are up against. I moved up my visor and turned to my left to the marine that snapped me back to reality. It was Will Irons, one of the friends I made when I joined 6 months ago. Not surprisingly, Irons along with his best friend Jack Mitchell were in the Marines for at least a week when I enlisted.

Yes, I ended up being reborn in a game where warfare advanced to the next level. I ended up getting hooked to it when it came out. However using the exoskeleton, high-tech weaponry and vehicles with your own bare hands cannot compare to just using a controller and looking at a screen. Being directly part of Advanced Warfare is indeed going to be shocking experience, especially when your life is on the line.

While we were the same rank as privates, the two were older than me. They were concern that was quite young to be in the Marines, but I showed them that I was stronger than I look when we were undergoing training. Soon I became fast friends with the two, which I never thought was going happen.

"Yeah I alright Irons. Just thinking how everything have led up to this." I told him while showing a confident look. I was deep down nervous as it was my first time on the field.

However, Irons seems to see through my expression. "Just don't play a hero out there. Say focus and you will make it out alive." Ah, he is telling me that again.

I am not surprised at Irons saying that. Not only has he seen me as a brother at arms, but also a little brother. While I can take care of myself, he show concern when I act reckless, especially what I did during several combat simulations months ago.

I was a bit uncomfortable though, but it isn't because he giving me advice. It actually feel weird for me to be treated as a little brother, especially by Irons. Then again, I didn't know much about him before my rebirth.

"I'm aware of my abilities Irons, but thanks for the advice." I responded to Irons giving him a head nod. He nodded as well and turned to a Marine who just raised his visor and took off his respirator. It was Mitchell, feeling nervous of our first deployment.

"Come on Mitchell, we were trained for this." I said to Mitchell, attempt to reassure him.

"I guess it's just finally starting to sink in." He responded and Iron replied, "Ah, this is what we signed up for." It was hard to believe that this conversation was like acted in my old life.

"Well, the old man was a leatherneck, so I didn't really have much of a choice. Just like Ramirez." Except for this deviation. "Mitchell, despite my father's wish to join, I actually wanted to join the Marines long before," as I gave my response.

"Yeah? I joined up because of the old man too. More just to get away from him," as Irons remarked on my statement. Irons, you were supposed to say that to Mitchell.

"Well you can't get much further away than this." Eh Mitchell, it will go much further. Especially since I have too much knowledge on this world…

Suddenly the platform we were standing on started to go down. It looks like it's time for us to deployed to the front. "All right, all alright – listen up!" I look forward and saw Cormack, the sergeant of the squad that I, Mitchell and Irons are part off.

"We have our orders – inserting at LZ Epsilon. Down and dirty, just like we taught you. Everybody know what's going on? Everybody know where they are going?" Cormack asked us and we answered. "Ooh-Rah!" I shouted along with the other Marines.

"Everybody ready?!" Once more we answered Cormack. "Ooh-Rah!"

"Let's do this! Mitchell, Irons, Ramirez, lead out!" Interesting, I didn't expected Cormack to say my name at this part.

"Let's get it done!" Irons said as he turned to Mitchell and then me. We moved out along with rest of the Marines to the drop pods that will take us down to the flay.

At this very moment, the North Koreans are invading Seoul, the capital of South Korea. The Second Korean War, a conflict feared for many years in my world became a reality here.

Although my results from the firing range and obstacle courses during training are good, this will be moment to show that everything is not all for naught. I can indeed say this is an initiation.

However, I have a more important objective than proving myself. Just by being here, I have a quite an impact. So I wonder…

There is a certain point in this very battle that could decide everything what would happen in the future.

I wanted to see what will happen…

If I altered it.


End file.
